


Can Everybody Stop?

by shadowkaijin



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Shinobi, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Indirect coming out, rentarous tired of heterosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkaijin/pseuds/shadowkaijin
Summary: Between Iroha’s crush and Icchi’s jealousy, Rentarou was at his limit.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Can Everybody Stop?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's clear we've both had enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498876) by [remi_mae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_mae/pseuds/remi_mae). 



> i love shinobi a whole lot and once i read remi_mae’s fic, i let inspiration get the best of me. you should definitely read it too. i wrote this at 4am cause i can’t sleep so please enjoy 
> 
> idk if i like icchi, he’s kind of creepy and very stupid. if shinobi gets more content, i hope he can get better

Rentarou was going to lose it, he really was.

He felt like he was trapped in a cycle of hell. Not only did he have to listen to his sisters crush on "Shinobi-sama", which was just _gross_. Now he had to deal with Icchi's moping about Iroha and his jealousy towards Shinobi. His secret identity was too important to give up, but he honestly considered it if it meant he wouldn't have to listen to either of them ever again.

Rentarou loved his sister. She was his only family and even though he hid his real ninja skills, he believed she could probably still beat him if he actually tried. And Icchi was one of his only friends. He never cared that he and Iroha were dirt poor while he was wealthy, he saw them for what they were. On a deeper level, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

But _god_ , all this romance talk was getting on his nerves. Rentarou had tried to discourage Iroha's crush but it never seemed to work. And Icchi never listened to him when he told him Shinobi didn't seem to return her feelings.

It was another day like that, where Iroha had talked dreamily about Shinobi while Rentarou walked her to work. Rentarou congratulated himself for holding it together so well. But just as his sister entered the building, Icchi appeared out of nowhere at his side, whining about Iroha not realizing how handsome he was. Rentarou finally snapped.

"Shinobi doesn't like her!" Icchi gave him a weird look before rolling his eyes. "I mean it," he insisted.

"Come on, how could you possibly know that?" he asked, looking dejected.

Rentarou hesitated. He could just leave it, or he could end this stupid jealousy thing once and for all. He just had to come up with a convincing story right? It shouldn't be that hard.

"I've talked to him," Rentarou said, and Icchi's head immediately shot back in his direction. "I mean, he's saved Iroha a couple times right? I was just there one time so..."

"And? What'd he say?" Icchi pestered, getting up in Rentarou's space. He needed to think fast, Icchi looked like he was going to explode if Rentarou didn't answer.

"He... He, uh...." he started and Icchi nodded vigorously. "He's... gay! Yeah, Shinobi's gay!" There was a moment where nothing happened and Rentarou was almost worried Icchi was going to call him out. But then Icchi smiled widely and backed up.

"Really? He's gay?" he asked and Rentarou nodded. He cheered and threw a fist in the air. "Thank goodness!" He was still smiling when he turned back to Rentarou. "Hey, if he's gay, why hasn't he told Iroha yet?"

"He didn't want to make things awkward," he explained clumsily, thankful once again for Icchi's obliviousness. "He could tell she liked him and he didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Wow... maybe Shinobi's a nice guy after all," Icchi said. _Yeah, maybe you could stop trying to kill me now_ , Rentarou thought dimly. "Still, we should definitely tell her. I'm sure she'll finally see how amazing I am once she knows Shinobi's unavailable!"

"I don't about that..." Rentarou mumbled. "But yeah, I should tell her. I'll do it tonight, okay?"

"Yes!" Icchi cheered again. "Thanks a bunch Rentarou, I really owe you one." He gave him a thumbs up before happily walking into the large corporate building. Rentarou sighed in relief, happy to finally be done with that mess.

But now he would have to figure out how to come out for someone else. Or well, for himself? He'd never really thought about coming out before, though he supposed he appreciated Icchi's positive reaction. He looked down at his watch and jumped once he saw the time. He had to get moving, loosing his job again was the last thing he needed.

*

It was another quiet night at the Kagura household. Iroha hummed to herself as she made dinner, while Rentarou sat in the next room over trimming his bonsai tree. Rentarou set his scissors down and sighed. He might as well do this now. "Hey, Iroha," he stood up and walked into the main room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," she answered with a smile. She stepped away from the dinning table and looked up at him. "What's up?"

Rentarou wavered for a moment. He wasn't really sure how to go about this, despite thinking about it for most of the day. "I uh... I saw Shinobi today," he began, and Iroha's eyes lit up immediately. "There was another one of those attacks so he stepped in. I actually got to talk to him."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "What was he like? What'd he say?" Her enthusiasm really wasn't making it any easier....

"Well, when I told him you were my sister, he remembered you." Iroha's smile grew and Rentarou felt like he was going to pass out. It didn't matter that Iroha didn't know Shinobi was actually him, coming out to his sister was still hard. And the heartbreak that he'd have to witness definitely wasn't helping. "He said that he was flattered but... well... he's gay, Iroha."

Iroha's smile fell, changing into a look of contemplation, like she was processing it. Rentarou held his breath, waiting for her reaction. She was quiet for a bit, before she looked back up at Rentarou and smiled gently. "Okay."

Well that wasn't what he was expecting. "Okay?" he questioned, utterly confused. He expected her to at least be sulking or something. But she seemed to be handling it just fine. She gave him a weird look and he stumbled again. "I-I don't know, I was kind of expecting you to be disappointed or something..."

She huffed out a laugh. "I guess I'm a little disappointed. I liked him a lot and he's saved my life plenty of times," she said, gazing off almost wistfully before turning back to Rentarou. "But he can't change how he is and I wouldn't want him to. He's still the same amazing ninja he's always been and I'll gladly accept him."

Rentarou stared at his sister. All of this was hitting a little too close to home. He had to will himself to not show all the emotions he was feelings. "Well... I'm glad you understand now," he said and affectionately ruffled her hair. "Since when did you get so grown up, huh?"

"Come on!" she laughed, swatting his hand away lightly. "We both know I'm the one who takes care of _you_. Now let's eat dinner already, I'm starving." They got their dishes and sat down across from each other at the table.

Maybe one day, Iroha would know everything about Shinobi, about him. Until then, Rentarou would protect her, no matter what. It definitely seemed like a worthy cause.


End file.
